


Dawnbringer - The First Tome: The Light

by Synapticstatic



Series: Dawnbringer [1]
Category: Dawnbringer
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synapticstatic/pseuds/Synapticstatic
Summary: The first novel of Dawnbringer."There’s a point where you start walking down a path that’s… like a finger trap."Amber Cloudburst is excited. She's joining a *special* program at her school of magic, called the Warriors of Light. This can only mean one thing: she's going to be a superhero! But superheroes don't have it easy, as she quickly learns. She has to toughen up quickly, or the upcoming war will shatter her.Tobias Serpentus is numb. He's learned that getting attached only causes pain for him. But his past has begun to haunt him again, coming in the form of a young child who just won't leave him alone. He now has a choice to make: protect her and risk attachment, or watch her die.Victoria Becord is determined. She has to be; it's what kept her walking after her untimely death. The pull towards the Darklands, where she knows her killer is, has grown with the Dark's power. She needs to avenge her death, but she knows doing so will send herself on, leaving everything she knows behind....He is patient. His time will come.





	Dawnbringer - The First Tome: The Light

Sometimes we shock a nerve so much it dies.

Sometimes we feel something so much that it just becomes invisible to us.

This was what was happening to Tobias.

He'd been at the apartment, waiting for Victoria, his girlfriend of four years, to come back from her patrol. Both Victoria and himself were in the Warriors of Light, a group of spellcasters and fighters that handled threats of a magical nature, that a normal police force couldn't handle. The night had been going well when he got the call. He muted the TV before picking up his phone. Vesuvianite, a friend of Victoria's, was calling him. He tapped the green icon, then the speakerphone button.

"Hello?"

"Tobias?" There was a high-pitched, feminine voice on the phone. That was Vesuvianite, or Crystal. She never used their real names, it was always their Warrior codenames. Something was wrong.

"Yeah, it's me." Tobias said, his brow furrowing with concern. There was a sniffle on the other end of the line.

"T-Tobias... Victoria's dead." Crystal sniffed again, the sound muffled by the bad connection. He stopped, staring at the phone.

"I- what?" He struggled to keep his voice steady.

"She's dead, she died..." Crystal whimpered.

"No, you're lying, she's not dead, she can't be! You're lying!" He shouted, feeling the familiar lump in his throat that began before the pricking behind his eyes.

"I-I'm not l-lying..." Crystal said, her voice breaking.

"I..." He stared ahead. It had been just that morning she'd said goodbye, hadn't it? His eyes fell on a pair of earrings that she'd left behind. She'd run out the door. She'd woke up late that morning. She'd kissed him, then said "I'll finish that show with you tonight, okay?" He'd nodded, then she'd left. "Bye!" Then, the door had slammed, and... that was the last time he'd seen her. That would be the last time he'd ever see her. His vision blurred with tears. He tried to stop them, no, he couldn't cry, he shouldn't, he was tougher than this... Even as he thought this to himself, he felt the tears begin to slide down his cheeks.

"Tobias?" Crystal's voice hesitantly said. He didn't reply as his breathing started to hitch. "Tobias, you there?"


End file.
